an ending is only the beggining of something new
by meandu
Summary: bella and edward meet for one night. the next morning they go there own ways. who is edward and how does that effect bellas new job as an editor. lemons. all human.


**An ending is only the start of something new**

_EPOV_

The light in the room was the gray of early morning, the walls highlighted by the minimal amount of light peeking in from the closed blinds of the room down the hallway. The room was modern and had a small amount of belongings in it. She was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom tidying herself up. The bathroom cabinet like the rest of the room was not lit up at the moment and seemed gray in the light. A mirror rested above the cabinet placed upon small blue tiles that made up the decoration of the room, besides for the ornamental vase filled with a few stylish branches. But that was not what was in focus at the moment. What held his gaze was the woman quietly getting ready in front of the mirror. Just looking at her perfection made his heartbeat accelerate and breathing increase, losing all coherent thought as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. He thought to himself as he tousled his unruly bronze hair, and steeped through the entry way into the room.

_BPOV_

Last night had been fantastic. The guy I left sleeping quietly in bed; a dream, but it was time to get back to the real world, and I have to race home and get changed before going to an important interview. I looked up into the mirror as I put my earrings back in my ears and lent down to clean my face so I looked presentable as I left the hotel room. As I looked up I noticed a guy leaning in the doorway still looking god like. The early morning sun cast everything in black and white, leaving his naked body defined by the shadows and slight light in the room. His bronze hair entrancing as it was the strongest colour in the room. Now I've never been that entranced by a man's body but this guy was irresistible. Don't get me wrong I mean I am only interested in guys but sometimes I think the way their setup is weird. Not anymore, I guess is what I'm trying to say.

Still looking at him in the mirror I watched as he slowly, enticingly walked forward, until I could feel his arms starting to encircle my waist, pulling me gently back into him. Oh no, my thought process was starting to dissolve over my building lust, there was something I was meant to be doing; oh yeah right _him._ And with that my important meeting was forgotten, by the entrancing stranger I picked up at a club last night.

His lips started nibbling the side of my neck, and I could feel him start to harden against my back. I tried to refocus my eyes, and caught his in the mirror as he turned me around still kissing my neck until I was facing him. He leant down and caught me lips and it was... oh fantastic incredible, I almost lost it then. Slowly we backed up until I could feel myself pinned up against the bathroom cabinet. The intenseness of our kissing causing me knees to wobble as his lips moved off mine and roved down my chest. His hands encompassing me and reaching for the zip at the back of my dress. Slowly it went down, my back tingling from the sudden coolness. He stepped back off slightly and brushed the thin straps off my shoulders. My dress pooled at my feet. He took a moment taking me in before suddenly he stepped forward again and continue his ministrations to my now accessible chest. He left butterfly kissed all over, my skin on fire for more. His hands had now roved down to my bottom and settled on the only clothed part left of my body. Whilst not breaking his lips concentration on my body he slowly lifted me up and rested me on the cabinet top. His lips rejoined mine. And I inserted my tongue getting impatient at his teasing pace. Didn't he know he was driving me crazy. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling him and his arousal closer. That was when I felt his hands kneading me. I broke off his kiss in a gasp, and looked into his eyes. They were so green I could get lost in them for eternity and not even care. I leant forward as he did so our lips could once again join in ecstasy, his eyes not leaving mine for an instant. The added depth from that sending sparks into my heart. His hands moved down again from their constant exploring and settled on my waist catching the sides of my underwear. His eyes looked into mine questioning and checking. I nodded. His eyes left mine as his lips slowly worked their way down my chest to my waist. My skin was getting unbearable, tingling all over, but so sweet that I didn't want it to ever stop. His hands lifted me off the bench as he pulled my underwear off. He settled me back down and placed kisses down my thighs following my underwear. His hand were now stroking up and down my legs. I was in heaven. His lips came back up again, and I tensed as he got closer and closer. His lips reached me and I was panting in excitement. Then so deliciously suddenly he tongue stroked me, entered me, explored me. After a while I couldn't take anymore and lost it.

He resurfaced, and took me in smiling. After that incredible orgasm I was left on a high. He gently picked me up and walked back into the bedroom. Laying me on the bed. He walked back to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

Some thoughts started to return, and all I could think was it's time to return the favour.

_EPOV_

I washed and dried myself quickly, returning back to the bed with the goddess lying upon it. When I saw her my heart began racing again. This has to be a dream. Such a woman cannot truly exist. Yet again when I saw her my thoughts fled, before I reasoned that surely I could be late for work, after having the best night and morning of my entire life. The sun was up now, and her body glowed in the morning light. She looked so angelic laying there against the tousled white sheets. She was looking up at me her chocolate brown eyes so warm. I could get lost in them for eternity and not even care. She sat up and her wavy brown hair cascaded down behind her. Everything about her was so warm and inviting. Her touch, her taste, the feel, her smell. She was delicious and it scared me how much I wanted her. She had moved closer whilst I was lost in her. And was bringing herself up against me. Instinct took over and I lost control. I pulled her back down onto the bed, and we started kissing in a frenzy, a repeat of last night. He body against mine. Joined. And after that I lost all thought.

I woke again entangled in the pure white sheets of the hotel bed, an angel clinging to my chest. I looked ever at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 11 o'clock. I was meant to be at work at 8am. I sat up in shock to start dressing, forgetting about the angel on my chest. She woke up as I jostled her.

" 'morning." She smiled at me as she said it.

"I'm sorry, for waking you its just I'm late for work, and I was surprised by the time."

"the time? Oh no what time is it exactly. I had an important meeting at 10." She glanced around me at the clock on the bedside table and let out a gasp. "shit"

I was shocked my angel says 'shit', that is so hot, incredible? No I can't let myself get distracted again. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, still without clothing. The shower turned on.

I paced around the room trying to distract myself by getting dressed, instead of picturing the beautiful girl in the other room. My clothes were everywhere and I was having trouble locating a sock when she stepped out of the bathroom once again clothed in that dress from last night. The sock in her hand.

"Thought you might be looking for this."

How had it made it all the way to the bathroom? "Thank you." I put the sock on as she waited for me.

"I was wondering if you would mind walking out with me, I don't want people getting the impression that I was here for a one night stand with a gut that I don't even know the name of. I don't do this, ever."

I frowned I hope she didn't regret last night or think that I did this often.

"It's okay, I don't do this either. Its just last night I couldn't resist you. I hope that you don't regret it." And I secretly added 'it was the best night of my life' to the end of it.

She smiled and held out her hand.

We walked down to the lobby together, and I held the door open for her as she excited. She gasped when she realised that she had just spent the night in one of the city's most expensive hotels. She turned to me.

"Oh you didn't tell me, I didn't realise. Did you-"

I placed a finger across her lips and said, "Don't worry about it." And leant down to kiss her.

A taxi pulled up, and I panicked. I wouldn't get to see her again.

"Can I get your number?"

She smiled, "yeah sure" and typed it into the phone I held out to her.

She stepped away from me and I went over to the taxi to hold the door out for her.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Edward." I chastely kissed her on the lips, before she bent down and sat in the taxi.

"And mine is Bella. Goodbye Edward." I closed the door smiling to myself I liked the way she said my name. My Bella.

**A.N. thank you guys so much for reading my story and now bothering to read my a.n. firstly I would just like to say that I would really appreciate peoples input into my story. The good and the bad. The reason behind this is that I need to know for school. Next year for uni I choose a creative writing course in which we have to read our stories out to the class, and they criticise it. So what I'm saying is this is the warm up.**

**In the next chapters, if you guys review we will get to know a lot about the characters and get into the real story, this was just the hook to pull you in. Besides I had to write this scene immediately it's been in my head for a while so I needed to get it out there.**

**Anyway... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, or I don't UPDATE, the more reviews I get the more excited I get and the quicker I update.**

**Xox meandu.**


End file.
